Jukura
The Jukura,(pronounced: Juh.kuu.ra), are a race of maddened and malevolent bloodthirsty deer like beings in Jaredthefox92s lore.They represent a frighteningly aggressive and sadistic race of tall and slender, yet deadly deer like beings who surprisingly feast upon meat and relish in heinous acts.Murder, betrayal, slavery, all of these things are common nature to the Jukura. Location: Jukura are mostly found in the regions of Northamer, however it is possible that some tribes have migrated north towards the polar regions or south in Soumerica.What is known that for the most part Jukura prefer to live in isolation and the harshest of regions. Dark and dense forests, murky swamps, and even frozen wastes is where Jukura settlements can mostly be found. History: The exact origin of the Jakura is unknown, but it is believed that their start came around the time of the ancient echidnas. Surprisingly however there exist little records of conflict between the Jakura and the echidna clans. At most there was tales of echinda warriors wandering off or getting loss only to never be heard from again. It wasn't until the Medieval and Renaissance ages of Mobius that the Jakura were documented. Weary travelers, outcasts, explorers, vagabonds, and even entire companies of soldiers would often go missing and were reported to be attacked by the Jakura. When investigation teams were dispatched they wouldn't even find the bodies or the personal items of the victims at the scene. Eventually however the Jakura became bold and arrogant even more as they began to raid villages, towns, and even kingdoms. Often they would be prepared for warfare and their foes would be taken off guard enough to amount a decent defense. Appearances: Jukura appear as tall and slender cervidae that would otherwise be soft and pleasing to look at, if the Jukura weren't so horrible twisted. Their fur color can vary as it can be violet, green, pale blue,brown, or grey. It is known that Jukura allow their to be shown in flamboyant and decorative ways that even can be used for intimidation through being sharpened or ordained. Jukura are known to dress in intimidating, but also flamboyant clothing. As such custom made clothing of archaic design are seen upon the men and women of the species. Characteristics: *'Calculating, devious, always scheming: '''Jukura are taught from birth to be self-sufficient and to trust none, not even their own brethren. The society of the Jukura is founded upon the individual proving his worth to the rest of the clan or kingdom in that he or she may benefit from this. *'Sadistic and bloodthirsty': While Jukura have evolved from herbivores to be hunters most kill and feast to not only appears their gods, but for sport as well. *'Warmongers:' The Jukura engage in warfare not only to defend their lands, but to siese the spoils of others through raids and to promote their own greed. Often entire rivals have been attacked with little to no provocation before. *'Equal opportunity evil: Women, children, men, and even the eldest all have killed or slain in their civilization in order to promote themselves. Jukura do not care about the fur color, the size, the gender, or the age of an individual. All must kill and serve their gods at some point. *'''Fast and decisive: Jukura hunt in pacts and teams. Each warrior has spent years perfecting themselves to the harsh rigors of Jukura society, as such they are taught to never make mistakes. If they do, they must cover them up to fix their flaws. Jukura are taught to hit fast without mercy or warning and to go to the killing blow. *'All is fair in warfare: '''Another frightening aspect of the Jukura is their complete willingness to use any available form of technology, magic, or device against their enemies. Even their own foes weapons will eventually fall into their hands and be used against them. The Jukura may even have a form of black market among their members as well. *'Dark Magic:''' A defining aspect of the Jukura is their ability to manipulate the darker forces and even feast upon the misery and despair of others. This isn't just for enjoyment either, as it is the Jukura need such negative energy and emotions to please their gods and to reap the benefits of doing so. Culture: The Jakuran civilization is founded upon cruelty and harshness. Slavery of other entire races and even the unfortunate among their civilization is a common pillar of the Jakuras society. Torture is common place among them and all manner of backstabbing and scheme as well. However, the Jakura do believe in structure and that one who has earned their place should hold onto it as long as they live. Raids are carried out among warring factions and other races, even among neighboring or rival Jakura clans often. These swift and sporadic attacks often are seen as a means of one promoting themselves by slaying an opponent and reaping the spoils so that the entire civilization may inadvertently prosper. These are also proving grounds for other, younger Jakura to promote themselves and often these conflicts eventually turn to nothing more than mere sport and bloodthirsty rites to appears the Jakuras gods. Rank: *Acolyte: The ensign rank of a Jukura Warrior. They often start at childhood and one must earn their worth to advanced. This the lowest of ranks and acolytes must either complete a series of tasks set before them or kill their superiors and take command. *Adept *Jukura Warrior *Seasoned Hunter: The Sergeant rank in the Jukura *Champion: The captain rank *Warlord. *Overlord/ Overlady *Master Trivia: *The Jukura are inspired by the Dark Eldar and Dark Elves respectively. Category:Original Category:Villains